


Brightmoon University

by happypugfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, catradora, catradora in college, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypugfics/pseuds/happypugfics
Summary: Snippets of the college lives of Catradora.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Brightmoon University

**Author's Note:**

> This is Maggiemay1991 (tumblr) and I's first fic together. We hope you enjoy it, as we had fun writing it.

As morning sunlight entered the bedroom window Catra stirred in her sleep, snuggling closer to the warmth of her girlfriend, Adora, who was slightly snoring. She didn't want to get up and leave this perfect bliss. She slowly opened her eyes to see a beautiful blonde head resting peacefully against the pillow. Catra loved watching Adora sleep. She leaned up and softly kissed her princess, then sat up and stretched to start to get ready for the day. She walked across the floor headed to take a shower. 

Adora stirred at the kiss and the light snoring stopped. A drool stain on her pillow led up to the blonde’s open mouth which shut after a couple _smacks_ and blue eyes opened to a hazy morning. “Mm, what time is it? Am I late yet?” she yawned wide, jaw popping as she did, and pushed herself up on arms still weak from sleep. Adora rubbed at her eyes with the palm of her hand and groaned, “Five more minutes…”

Catra turned, hearing a cute groggy voice and sat back on the bed, a smile across her face. “Hey Adora” she spoke softly, “It's only nine am. You can have your five more minutes. I'm gonna shower.” She leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

Adora smiled that certain sleepy, groggy smile that she knew Catra liked where it was lopsided. The blonde did also particularly enjoy it whenever Catra said her name like that. It always started her morning off right. "If it's only nine then you can come back too," she pat Catra's side of their comfy queen bed and formed her lips into a pout, "Please? _Please_?"

Catra smirked, unable to say no to anything Adora asked of her. “Okay,” She climbed back into bed and snuggled into Adora, "You know I can't say no to your pouts,” She leaned her forehead against Adora’s. 

The blonde grinned wide and wrapped strong arms around the brunette and pulled her in close to her chest, "Mmm, love you." Adora closed her eyes and breathed deep, letting Catra's smell soothe her. She was determined to enjoy these few five minutes.

Catra melted into Adora’s chest and sighed happily, "Mmm, I love you too.” She started to fall asleep listening to Adora’s heartbeat. Her mind drifted into a dreamland of them going into different worlds. She cooed softly and snuggled in. 

Five minutes turned into forty-five minutes and Adora's phone buzzed loudly in the nightstand. The blonde groaned and half rolled over to reach backwards for the phone. Her fingertips caught it and tried to drag it within reach and it clattered down to the floor and continued to buzz. Adora groaned and rolled all the way over, having to let go of Catra to scoot all the way to the edge. She blindly reached down and grabbed for her phone and brought it up for sleepy eyes to see.

_9:47am_

"Oh fuck!" Blue eyes widened considerably and Adora shot up out of the bed, " _Catra!_ I told you not to let me ask for five more minutes! It turns into another hour!" The blonde was tugging off her sleep shorts and pulling up a pair of jeans in a rush.

Catra sat up confused and still groggy, “Wait...what happened?” She scratched her head wondering what happened and why her dream was interrupted. “Adora?” She finally opened her eyes and saw her jock scrambling to get dressed. 

"I've got class at ten!" Adora said shrilly and nearly fell over as she tried to pull on her sneakers, trying to tie them standing up. "Catra, _you've_ got class at ten!" She rushed into the bathroom and started pulling up her hair.

" _Catra!_ Wake up, it's nine fifty!" Adora fixed her hair and picked up a clean shirt and threw it at her girlfriend in the bed, "you caved again and let us oversleep!"

Catra groaned, muffled by the shirt in her face, “Sorry, You looked so cute and had those cute pouting lips.” She stood up from bed and stripped down to change into clean jeans and the shirt Adora tossed to her. “Adora?” 

"You'll have to learn to resist my cute pouting lips," Adora teased and grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She turned to Catra and took a few steps to get closer and gave her a quick kiss and a wink.

"Hey, I'll see you later okay? It's Monday though so I have training tonight. Gotta go!"

Adora gave Catra one last quick kiss and then left their bedroom in a hurry. She rushed down the stairs and nearly tripped and fell over her own feet when she almost stepped on Melog, their black cat resting on the stairs. Catra would hear the door slam from upstairs as the blonde rushed out.

Catra smiled even if the kisses were quick, she still felt Adora’s love. She finished dressing, grabbed her phone and backpack, and headed out the door. “Oh, morning Melog,” She bent down to pet their cat. “Want a treat?” A small meow was heard as he entered the kitchen. “See you later cutie," Catra left a couple treats in the bowl then headed to class being only a few minutes late. 

Later in the day towards lunch time she texted Adora.

**_**Heeey Adora, wanna grab some lunch with me?** _ **

**_**Yeah give me 10! Where?** _ **

Adora slid her phone back into her pocket and zipped up her bookbag. It had been a day already and she'd only had two classes. The blonde still didn't know what she wanted to do and she was already in the spring semester of her junior year. Her best friends, Glimmer and Bow, had chosen their majors pretty early on. Even Catra was _double_ majoring and Adora couldn't even choose _one_. She was starting to feel the pressure to decide from her councilor, not to mention her fencing coach. She wouldn't be able to hold onto her scholarship indefinitely.

Adora had taken an array of classes over the last few years just trying to see what she liked so she _could_ decide. Brightmoon University had so many options, almost too many options which was honestly probably part of her problem. The blonde just wished someone would tell her what to do. Maybe that would be easier.

**_**Hmm wanna grab a burger?** _ **

Catra walked through campus after just finishing her music history class looking for the very cute blonde she was texting. 

**_**I mean I'm down for anything love. What do you want** _ ** **_**?** _ **

Adora felt her phone buzz and pulled it out while she walked out of class.

**_**Burger is fine. Meet you in the Caf.** _ **

The blonde began to walk a little faster to the campus cafeteria.

Catra grinned as she read her phone.

**_**It’s a date** _ ** **_**!** _ **

She headed to the cafeteria. Once she entered she saw her blonde talking to someone and she decided to walk up behind her and whisper softly, “Hey Adora."

Adora jumped a little as Catra startled her but she grinned and turned away from Glimmer, "Hey babe! Look who I found," Adora smiled and took a step back so that Catra could step into the space of their little group.

"Hey art nerd. This girl was telling me you guys slept in again. Do I need to get Bow to program you an alarm clock that smacks you awake?!" Glimmer grinned wide at her teasing. Adora just rolled her eyes and gave the shorter woman a little jab with her elbow.

Catra mocked Glimmer in a loving way, “Hey I was awake at nine… just got suckered in by this joc," Catra smiled and looked at Adora. “She is my weakness … I can't deny her when she says please and pouts,” the brunette interlocked their fingers. 

She stood and talked with glimmer for a bit still holding Adora’s hand. 

"You two are so adorable it's disgusting," Glimmer teased and rolled her eyes.

"I think you mean _absolutely precious_ ," a voice said enthusiastically from behind them and then two arms wrapped around both Catra and Adora and gave a squeeze.

Adora laughed and shrugged him off as Bow hugged the two and then moved around to plant a kiss on Glimmer's cheek.

"I think if you give either of them anymore compliments their heads won't be able to fit through the dining hall doors," the pink haired girl said flatly although her eyes gave away the good natured bickering.

"What?! My head is a perfectly normal size, thanks very much," Adora countered and gave Catra's hand a squeeze, "It's not my fault I'm irresistible."

" _God_ , let's get our food before I'm too sick to eat," Glimmer nodded to the lunch lines starting to form at each of the vendor areas.

"So how have your mornings been, ladies?" Bow asked eagerly.

Catra squeezed Adora’s hand back as they stood in line to get their food and she looked at Bow, “Well even if we were late I’d like to say my morning was good, but i have an assignment to create a small score for some film kid's project; yet he hasn't even finished editing his clip, so I have no idea what i'm gonna write out. What about you babe, how was class?”

"Oh, they were fine I guess. Almost fell asleep again during Chem lab since _someone_ didn't wake me up when they were supposed to, I didn't get my coffee," Adora teased and grabbed a burger and put it on her tray as she got to the front of the line and then slid down the way to grab some fries too. "I'm more worried about the calc quiz coming up next."

Catra stuck her tongue out playfully at Adora’s dig, “I trust you got this. Plus ask one of the nerds to help you study. Cause when we study, umm well we end up doing something _else_ ,” she chuckled and grabbed a cheeseburger and some fries, sticking one in her mouth, “ Mmm, so good.” 

“How about you guys, how was your morning? Did you get your coffee fix?” 

"I got _my_ coffee," Glimmer answered and grabbed her own tray of food and looked over to another line where Bow was grabbing a salad instead of a burger. "Bow can somehow just wake up and be ready to go– _without_ a tall caramel double shot macchiato! Can you even imagine?!"

Adora laughed and swiped her card to pay for her lunch and waited for the group before heading to a table, "Black coffee is just fine, Glimmer. You're just addicted to sugar."

"What are you ladies talking about?" Bow asked and sat his tray down on the table next to Glimmer.

"About how you're a robot," Adora teased.

"You don't need coffee," Glimmer clarified, "you just...wake up like _that_!" She gestured to all of Bow who was smiling bright and proudly. "It's _annoying_."

Catra sat next to Adora and chuckled softly, “You are dating all that annoyance Glim, shouldn't you be used to it by now?” She took a bite of a fry, “Besides, Adora is right. A tall caramel whatever is all sugar not really coffee.” She took a bite of her burger. 

"Okay well not all of us like our drinks as black as our soul, Catra," Glimmer quipped and squirt a whole blob of ketchup onto her burger wrapper for her fries.

"Aw, Glim, Catra's soul isn't black," Adora defended her girlfriend for about half a second before she kept going, "It's cute and pink and squishy just like her cheeks when she gets embarrassed– like right _now_!" Adora leaned in quick and planted a kiss on Catra's cheek before she started to eat her fries.

"You guys are _so cute_! I can't take it!" Bow exclaimed.

“ _Adooorrraaaa_!” Catra blushed and visibly shrunk while trying to hide her smile, “I am not cute!” She looked over at her, “Nor am I pink,“ She pouted more. “Ugh _fiiinne_ ," She smiled a bit lovingly at Adora defending her. “But I'm only cute for you," she mumbled, “Still not pink though."

"Only when you blush, babe," the blonde teased one last time and kissed her again before she focused on eating.

"So, I know we just had the weekend, but before we know it, thirsty Thursday will be upon us again. Do you want to go to Crimson Waste on Thursday for drinks?" Glimmer asked. 

"It depends when I get out of training," Adora said honestly, "Coach Hope has me working pretty hard after class. Regionals are coming up in a couple months. I need to be in peak fencing condition."

Catra smiled, “If Adora can sneak away I’ll go. If not it's probably because of the film kid that I’d have to skip it this time but I'm down for a movie night on Saturday or something,” Catra ate a small bite of her burger.

"If we do another movie night, and I mean _if_ , will you two actually watch the movie?" Glimmer caught her friends with a state and Adora already started to blush, burger halfway in her mouth. "Or are you two got to sneak into our bathroom to fuck again?"

" _Glimmer!_ " Bow looked at his girlfriend mortified at her language.

Adora was thoroughly red and swallowed her bite hard and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, laughing a bit half-hearted. "O-okay, y-yeah, so...so that was like, you know–"

"I'm listening, Adora."

"It was a-uhm...uh, a special circumstance–"

" _Mhm_. Not again," Glimmer said firmly and finished off her food.

Catra coughed and cleared her throat, blushing, “Umm, I can't make that promise,“ She mumbled. “Look, you put on a romantic movie and it lead to umm, us … in your bathroom," She looked over at Adora and shrugged.

"It was supposed to be a _double_ date!" Glimmer shouted and Now turned to her pretty quickly and started trying to calm her down.

Adora looked down at her watch and faked sudden surprise, "Oh look at the time! I'm going to be late again!" The blonde shot up with her tray and leaned over and kissed Catra quickly, face red with a blush, "Gotta go!!!"

"You get back here you gay dumbass!!!" Glimmer called but Adora was already dropping her tray off and running out.

_____

Catra was on the couch, stuck in her own little world trying to figure out what to write next. Occasionally she heard soft purring and meows from Melog as he begged to be petted and for attention. She chuckled, bringing him up to her chest, loving on him. “So Melog, what do you think? Scrap it and start over or keep it and tweak it a bit?” She hummed the tune softly, “ _Mm-hmm mmm hmm mmm_ ,“ She groaned and rubbed her head, unaware of Adora entering the apartment.

Adora could already hear Catra humming from the living room and it made her smile. She shut the apartment door as quietly as she could and set her backpack down carefully in the hallway. The blonde did her best to tiptoe into the living room and leaned against the doorframe, just listening to Catra for a while. After a few minutes Adora quietly walked all the way to the couch and leaned her face down next to Catra's face and kissed her cheek gently while wrapping her arms around her from behind the couch, "That sounded good, babe."

Catra jumped and chuckled, “Mmm, hey when did you get home?” She leaned into Adora’s arms to kiss her. “Yeah, you think I should keep the tune, baby?” 

"Of course," Adora said, completely genuine, "You know I like all the music you make. Is this for the film guy or another class? _Oh_ , or for fun?!"

Catra smiled, “Mmm, this tune is for fun. Film guy said he needs till Wednesday but we will see. How was practice?” 

" _Busy_ ," Adora sighed and pulled her arms away and pulled back from behind the couch. "Hope says I'm doing really well. I ran Kyle all the way off the platform. He's always too afraid to lunge so I basically keep priority the entire time. Lonnie at least is a bit of a challenge, but I usually win and Hope always complains about her form," Adora said while she walked to the front of the couch. She scooped Melog up into her arms and then sat down next to Catra, clearly a little tired.

"Mara whooped me good though. She's too fast with her counters. I can barely get a hit in."

Catra wrapped her arms around Adora, careful of Melong, and rubbed her sore muscles, “I have seen you guys spar. You give her just as much if not a bit more baby.” She chuckled, “Kyle on the other hand, how is he on the team?” Catra softly kissed Adora’s ear. 

Adora giggled, finding Catra's kiss to her ear tickled, "I'm not sure. I mean I suppose he's... persistent at least. He doesn't give up. He can be tenacious when he wants to be." The blonde pet Melog softly and leaned over to kiss the top of his head, "What's for dinner? Do I need to cook?"

“Do you wanna cook?” Catra watched her blonde play with Melog, “If not, I can, I'm not sure what we have laying around.” She sighed happily and held Adora. 

"You know me. I like cooking, especially since Aunt Razz finally taught me how _, but_ I _do_ have a lot of homework to get through," the blonde groaned some, although still very happy to just rest in Catra's arms. "Do you think you could manage? I want to go ahead and get calc out of the way. You know it's my least favorite and I hate it."

Catra smiled “I’ll manage love.” She leaned in and kissed Adora sweetly, “You know… it won't be as good but in the life of a college student homework still takes first pryority.” She pat Adora’s leg to let her up. “ How does lemon chicken with rice and veggies sound?” 

"Look at you being responsible for once," Adora teased and shifted on the couch so that Catra could get up to go make dinner, "and that sounds delicious. My mouth is watering already." She gave a light playful smack to the brunette's rear to get her moving then got up herself to go collect her backpack from the front door.

Catra smiled and headed to the kitchen to start the prep for dinner. She turned on her music softly to sing along as she got all the ingredients out. About an hour or so had passed and the smell of chicken and lemon wafted out of the kitchen towards Adora in the living room. Catra was softly singing and dancing around as she cooked their dinner. 

Adora put her worksheets away in their proper folder and she out that folder back into her bookbag. She got up and put her calc book on in her Wednesday stack of books and put her books for her Tuesday class in her backpack. The music caught her ear so she meandered into the doorway of the kitchen and Adora smiled softly.

Catra's back was to her while she was cooking and Adora could watch her girlfriend be cute and silly without her knowing. The brunette didn't often do this, so Adora was determined to enjoy the scene while she could. It wasn't often Catra was openly this adorable. Bow would probably have a fit if he could see.

Catra sang softly and swayed to the music, “ _Oh let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself, let me love you a heart in numbness is brought to life I’ll take you there_.” She swayed while turning the chicken and the music swelled, “ _I can see the pain behind your eyes. It's been there for quite a while. I just want to be the one to remind what it is to smile. I would like to show you what true love can really do!_ “ She spun and danced, singing her heart out, " _Let me love you!! And I will love you till you learn to love yourself_ ," She stopped and smiled seeing Adora, “Oh, hey Adora."

" _Heyyy_ Catra," Adora used Catra's own teasing tone but she was smiling, "Smells great. You're so cute when you sing and dance." The blonde straightened up and left the doorframe and took up one of Catra's hands and put her other on Catra's waist. She started to sway with her, not very good at dancing but feeling moved by the music and the carefree moment.

Catra smiled and hit repeat as they danced to the song, this time she leaned into Adora and softly sang, “ _I would like to show you what true love can really do. Let me love you, and I will love you until you learn to love yourself,”_ She softly hummed and spun and swayed with Adora and placed her forehead against hers, repeating the words lovingly. “I love you. I always have,” The next song started but Catra didn't leave Adora’s embrace. 

"Awe, babe," Adora smiled softly and kept swaying, leaving their foreheads together, "Aren't you being unusually sweet. I love you too." The blonde pulled back just enough to kiss Catra's forehead and then her nose picked up on a smokey smell.

"Oh _shit_ , Catra, the food," Adora laughed and turned Catra around and pointed to the burning chicken.

“Oh _shit!_ No don't burn, I WORKED SO HARD!! Ugh, _betrayal_! Dumb chicken.” She placed it off to the side, turning off the stove and then the smoke alarm went off. “Adora, help, you're taller! Wave the towel in front of the detector to stop it beeping.” 

Adora worked quickly and grabbed up the towel with one hand, other hand over one of her ears. She waved it vigorously in the air, trying to clear some of the smoke, "Open a window!"

Cartra opened the small kitchen window then ran over and opened the sliding glass door that lead to their balcony. She grabbed a towel and helped to remove the smoke then sighed when the beeping finally stopped.

Adora stopped waving the towel and looked at the detector for a minute before she turned to look at the chicken. Then she looked at Catra and suddenly started laughing, _loudly_. "Well...do you think it's salvageable or do I need to call for pizza?!"

Catra rubbed her temples and sighed “Pizza. I’ll throw this out when its cooled down.” She walked over to the couch and face-planted on it, letting out an even bigger sigh. Her _ugh_ was muffled by the couch cushions. 

"Aww, babe," Adora chuckled softly while she watched Catra and pulled out her phone. She quickly ordered the pizza and set her phone on the table before going back into the living room. "It smelled wonderful, Cat. I'm sorry I distracted you."

Adora lifted Catra's legs and slipped under them and sat on the couch, letting her girlfriend's legs rest on her lap. She rubbed Catra's calves and put one hand on her back and rubbed there too.

Catra melted under Adora’s touch. She tilted her head to the side, “You are a good distraction. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I’m just sorry it got burnt.” She chuckled softly and sighed, "I’m just glad I didn't burn the house down, also that you didn't get hurt.” 

"I don't think a little black chicken would have burned the apartment," Adora teased and gave Catra's calves a squeeze, "We can try again tomorrow. But if you really feel that bad about it you could... apologise for making me have to order pizza?" The blonde grinned a little too large and a little too lopsided then.

Catra turned and crawled into Adora’s lap, “Oh I am truly and deeply sorry I made you order pizza.” She sat on her knees, wrapping her arms around Adora’s neck, “Please…there must be a way I can _make_ -" she licked her lips, “-it up to you.” She leaned in teasingly close enough to kiss but not fully. 

Adora looked almost everywhere except for at Catra while she ran her hands up and down her thighs lightly, "Well...I mean I _suppose_ I could come up with something." She kept her face where it was and stared at Catra, still displaying that big lopsided grin. She wanted to keep the tension a little longer. "But that takes all the fun out of it. I think I'll let you decide how to apologise."

Catra smirked, knowing what Adora wanted but was loving the teasing, “Hmmm, but babe...“ She ran her fingers into her soft blonde hair and down her neck, “What if I choose something you don't like?” She shifted in her lap, sitting playfully, still close enough to kiss but hadn't committed to going all the way. 

"I think if you don't choose soon then the pizza will be here and I'm turning on the tv," Adora teased back. She grit her teeth a little to keep her resolve. Her cheeks were getting warm and Catra would feel her antsy energy being held back.

Catra giggled softly, one of Adora’s favorite giggles she knew would turn her on more, “Mmm, well that would be a shame." She stared at Adora, licked her lips, and moved her knee closer to Adora’s center, her own getting warmer as she teased Adora. She inched closer just out of reach, "I guess then you don’t wanna _fuck_...me?” She tilted her head, smirked, then gulped a bit knowing what that would do to Adora. 

Quick as lightning, Adora hooked her hands under Catra's thighs and had her up and then pressed down into the couch. The blonde pushed her girlfriend's legs open and came crashing down on top of her. Adora's right hand braced herself up on the inside of the couch while her left slid down and started to frantically undo Catra's button and zipper of her pants, a bit clumsy in her eagerness. She kissed her lips, her cheeks, that place under Catra's jaw that made the brunette melt. Adora kissed everywhere she could reach.

Catra melted and softly moaned with each of Adora’s kisses, “Mmm,” she gulped and lifted her hips as her pants came off. She reached up to take off her top and then pulled on Adoras top as well, “Take this off.” Her fingers dragged the fabric up impatiently.

"Someone-" Adora kissed Catra, "needs to stay-" she kissed her again and rose up, "dressed for the pizza guy." The blonde helped her girlfriend get her shirt off anyway, despite her light protest and it left her in a red sports bra. Adora threw her shirt onto the coffee table and then leaned back down and started kissing her way down Catra's cheat. She started at her clavicle and drug her kisses down between her breasts and then made her way to the brunette's belly button, "Stop squirming!"

Catra kissed Adora back each time then pouted when she said someone needed to stay dressed. As she felt Adora softly leave a trail of kisses, she held in a giggle. Adora was kissing tickle spots, “Mmm I'm sorry, it tickles!” A giggle slipped out as she shivered. 

"It won't in a minute," Adora said cheekily and kept making her way down, down, down. She hooked her fingers at the hem of Catra's underwear then shifted so she could slide them all the way down her girlfriend's legs and off onto the floor. Adora scooted further back on the couch and then got into position between Catra's legs. She kissed the inside of her thighs softly, knowing that would tickle too. She wanted to tease a little bit because Catra was just so cute when she squirmed around. It would also work her up, knowing Adora wasn't giving her what she wanted.

Catra shivered then shifted and placed one leg so her heel rested on top of the couch. With each teasing kiss she could feel her center ache to be touched, “Mmm, Aaaadora.” She bit her lip and sighed, “I want you,” She ran her fingers down her body into the blonde’s hair, “Please,” she softly begged. 

"Hm, I like it when you ask nicely," Adora grinned big and wide–the one Catra would usually call her a 'dork' for giving, but she didn't mind. She kissed the inside of Catra's thighs then with a little more pressure and began to make a trail of them slowly up between her legs. When finally the blonde thought she had made Catra wait long enough, she wrapped her arms underneath her so she could get a little more comfortable. One hand rubbed soft circles on Catra's pelvis with her thumb and Adora finally let her girlfriend push her head where she wanted it.

Adora flattened her tongue and took a long lick through Catra's folds. She hummed, satisfied, vibrations moving forward into the brunette's cunt as she did it again.

Catra moaned softly with every teasing kiss. She could feel herself get hotter and wanted more. Her cunt ached and pulsed, then she shifted and felt Adora’s tongue. A rush ran through her, “Mmm!” She gasped and bucked her hips, seeking more. “Yes," She gasped and arched into Adora’s tongue, pushing her head further. “Mmm, Ador- _ah_ ,” She gulped, starting to dig her nails into Adora’s scalp. 

Adora grinned, only for a second, listening to all the sounds Catra made just for her. She kept her pace for a minute or so before Adora circled her tongue up to focus on Catra's clit. She sucked and then dipped her tongue down into Catra's entrance. A hand slid up over Catra's abdomen, scratching lightly, and then pushed and kneaded one of her breasts over her bra.

Catra moaned and then gasped, “Mmm, Adora,” she let out a small whisper as she felt every flick of Adora’s tongue on her clit. “Yes, just _ahh_ _-_ like that! M _mm_ _,_ oh fuck…” _S_ he dragged her nails through the blonde’s hair and bucked her hips. There were small goose bumps forming all over her skin and as Adora kneaded her breasts her nipples grew hard. 

Adora hissed a little when Catra started to scratch her scalp but didn't stop her tongue. Her hand pushed up Catra's bra roughly so it was out of the way and then she kneaded her now bare breast. Teasing fingers tweaked her nipple and then rolled it between her thumb and forefinger, giving a little pinch.

Shortly after Adora pushed up the other side of Catra's bra to give each breast equal attention. The blonde pulled her mouth away to take a break and kissed the inside of Catra's thigh again before delving back in at an increased pace. Adora didn't mind Catra's movements at all. It meant she was doing a good job and she did find it absolutely enthralling when Catra rode her face.

Catra moaned louder, “ _Ahh ahh fuck,”_ She grabbed the couch beneath her and wrapped her legs around Adora’s head. Her breathing quickened which raised her chest up and down. “ _Mmm_ ADORA - _ahh ah!”_ Her mind went blank as she felt the increased pace. Adora knew her so well how to make her purr. 

Adora shifted slightly when she felt Catra's thighs squeeze a little around her head. It meant Catra was close and that Adora needed to push just a little harder. The blonde was about to slide her hand down from Catra's breast to rub her clit when the doorbell sounded loud in the living room.

Adora's head lifted, mouth and chin soaked, "Fuck–" she moved forward and kissed Catra's belly button, leaving a wet mark there before she worked her way out of Catra's legs. The blonde shot up, leaving Catra on the couch, and grabbed for her shirt to pull it on. She snatched her wallet from her bookbag, wiped her mouth off with a long drag of her forearm, and pulled open the door.

"Thanks for the pizza!" Adora shoved a twenty in the delivery kid's hand and snatched the box with the other. Adora slammed the door and dropped the pizza off on the coffee table and then ripped her shirt back off and tossed it on the ground.

She crashed back down onto the couch and kissed Catra hard. Her hand shot down to her girlfriend's cunt and pressed two fingers inside and started to pump while her thumb rubbed circles on her clit. "Okay Cat, cum for me so we can eat our pizza," Adora cooed and kissed Catra's ear.

Catra kissed her back hard and moaned as Adora pumped her warm center. She could feel it pulse and tighten around her two fingers. “M _mm ahh_ _-A_ dora, I’m close _ahh,”_ The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde and bucked against her. “ _G_ _od,_ I’m gonna cum … Adora _ah ah!”_ She felt her orgasm build then she started to cum all over her girlfriend’s fingers. Her nails dug into Adora’s back as everything turned white. _“MMM AHH,”_ she bucked and collapsed on the couch. 

Adora kissed Catra soundly and then pulled away grinning like an idiot, "Good girl. Such a good girl for me." Adora kissed her again and then finally sat up on the couch and reached for her shirt and tugged it back on. She wiped her hand off on her pants and then pat Catra's thigh, "Clean up babe, let's eat!" The blonde then reached for the pizza box and opened it up and popped a slice into her mouth. The same mouth she had just used to eat Catra out.

Catra snorted and kissed her back, "You’re such an idiot. ” She got up to go to the bathroom and put some clothes on, “Save me a piece babe," She yelled out from the bathroom. 

"Then hurry up!" Adora shouted and reached for the remote and turned on the tv. She got netflix pulled up and picked one of their favorite shows to watch and kept eating.

Catra walked out in one of Adora’s shirts and just some underwear. “ Ooh what are we watching ?” She walked over and sat in Adora’s lap, grabbing a slice of pizza. 

"Hell's kitchen obviously," Adora said and shoved another bite into her mouth before she wrapped her free arm around Catra, "I just love how Michelle drives Barbie nuts. It's hilarious. Get her the damn spinach already!" The blonde shouted at the tv and shook her head, chuckling a little then pinched Catra's side, "eat up babe." 


End file.
